Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by LillyBear88
Summary: My hands are searching for him, my arms outstretched towards him,and I feel him on my fingertips. The fire is racing through me. Maybe because I'm not used to missings him. I'm trying to hold onto what I'm feeling. This feeling of pain. XxX LuciusNarcissa


**Hey, so my newest obsession is Lucius/Narcissa. I don't know why, but I totally love this couple. So heres my first attempt at writing one, and I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Everybody needed someone, everybody needed inspiration. He was mine. He was a beautiful melody, that filled my head like a sweet lullaby. I looked to him when my world was falling apart, when there was no light to break up the dark, when I felt that there was no way that I could go on, I turned to him, and found the inspiration.

But now my melody was gone.

The melody had all but stopped, and soon after, so had my world. Our Draco was at school, and my Lucius was in Azkaban prison, and I was here, alone. I played with a strand of my long, white blonde hair that layed on my shoulder limply. My hair was usually twisted into elegant knots, and plaits, but now . . . there was nobody left to impress, nobody that cared about the way my hair looked, or my posture.

So here I sat, the once powerful Narcissa Malfoy, slouched over on the couch, with black tears running down my face, which was shoved into a plush pillow as I sobbed openly. The house elves were smart enough not to bother me, I probably would have beat them senseless if they had.

Everything that I once held dear was gone, and everything I so desperately wanted seemed so far out of reach. I felt like I had been running in circles all day long, and that I wasn't getting anywhere. I'm out of breath, but I have to keep going on, keep being strong.

I missed him. Missed my husband, but he had been missing for a long time. Ever since the Dark Lord had made his reappearance, my husband vanished, leaving behind a cold, cruel man in his place. Sometimes, we would both lay still in our lavish bed, in the dead of night; and though our bodies were close together, I felt miles apart from him inside.

I guess that every rose has it's thorns .

Every night has it's dawn .

I wonder if he's thinking of me while he's locked up in his tiny jail cell, I wonder if he knows how much I miss him, knows how badly I want him to be mine again, to hold him in my arms, and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. If I could, I'd let him know somehow.

Though it's been quite a while now, I can still feel all the pain, and I can only hope that one day all this pain will fade into numbness, but I still feel the sharp ache. But I guess, like a knife that cuts you, the wound will heal. But the scar, the scar will always remain, for the rest of your life.

I could feel him all around me. My hands are searching for him, my arms outstretched towards him, and I feel him on my fingertips and my tongue dances between behind my lips for him. The fire is racing through my being. Burning because I'm not used to missing him. I can feel him all around me, thickening the air that I'm attempting to breath. I'm trying to hold on to what I'm feeling. I'm attempting to savor my heart as it's healing.

I'm a Black, I'm entitled to money, and a clean name. Not to anything else, I'm not supposed to feel love, feel pain and hurt. It's not in my blood. But in my life, once or twice I've chased my fears with my tears falling.

How could he have done this to me? I thought that we were in it together, meant to be working together. I thought he realized that I care for him, and he was my everything.

But I won't fall apart, even though everything he does just breaks my heart, and when I'm down, nobody will come around, they just walk out the door, and kick me when I'm down.

I feel lost, I feel like I'm left out in the dark, without any hope of finding my way back. But I guess that now a broken heart is just another part of me, but this isn't where I want to me. Why does he feel so near? Why did he say things that drew tears of sadness?

He just left me on my own, and now I'm a broken hearted girl. He's the man that I hate, because I can't forget the times that he hurt me and put tears on my face, and even now, I know that I'll be there for him at the end of the day. He's the one that I wish I could forget, the one I love to not forgive, and yet, he stayed inside of me.

Imagining him so far away . . . well I'm searching for words to say. In the end, nobody wins or loses.

The story just begins and ends.

Again and again.

**I know it's short, but it wasn't meant to be thirty pages long. Thanks for reading and drop me a review!**


End file.
